


What do you mean we are married

by Eri_senpai



Series: We have all the time in the universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Jokes, F/M, Implied Blow Job, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mpreg, Mpreg?, No Smut, Not Omega Verse, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri_senpai/pseuds/Eri_senpai
Summary: Shiro is having a sleepless night when a portal opens revealing Lance and Keith from thirteen years in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How is it that i become such trash in every show I watch? Anyway, I have always been a bitch for time travel fanfics but this is the first time I write one, that is not shit. (Don't ask, it's in spanish anyway.)So enjoy.  
> Btw Voltron is not mine, because unsurprisingly I don't own Netflix. (If I did Klance would be cannon)

Shiro groaned once he realized he was not going to be go back to sleep, and honestly he didn’t know if he actually wanted to, because ok, he was going to be awfully tired after training, but on the other hand he had just woken up from one of those nightmares. They usually consisted of Shiro being tortured by the Galra, or him having to combat to death with another prisoner for survival.

Of course the worse one in Shiro’s opinion was the later one, Shiro does not know how many people he has murdered but judging by the amount of nightmare, each one with a different poor soul that ultimately died, he has taken a lot of innocent lifes.

There is not a day where Shiro doesn’t mourn each one of those people.

With a exhausted sigh Shiro gets out of his bed and walks to the kitchen, he notices that it is later than he thought it was. Evidently it is not yet time for the other paladins to wake, but at least it’s not three am.

Shiro makes the Altean coffee waiting for it to fill his mug, of course it’s not actually coffee but only Allura and Coran can pronounce the name of the drink so everyone just calls it space coffee. (Yes, that was Lance's doing.)

When the coffee is done Shiro grabs his mug and smells the newly made drink.

“God, I hate space coffee.” Shiro whispers and sips his drink. Shiro instantly makes a disgusted face.

“I don’t know what I was expecting.” He murmurs to himself.

Shiro slowly drinks his disgusting coffee thinking impossible ways he and the team could defeat Zarkon. (Yeah, that’s a thing Shiro does and is the only thing keeping him sane.)

Once he finishes, Shiro takes the mug to the sink and is about to try to go back to bed, but then he hears the sound of a portal opening.

He instantly turns around and places himself in front of said portal ready to attack since it might be the Galra.

Shiro’s arm is still glowing purple when two bodies fall out the portal.

“Fuck, Keith, what did you do?!” One of the men sprawled in the floor groans at the other, who is right on top of him groaning in pain too.

_Keith?!_

“I don’t know,” A voice that sounded just like Keith’s said. “I think the system over heated."

Shiro hasn’t attacked out of sheer shock. They looked like Lance and Keith, just older.

“…Lance?...Keith?”Shiro questioned hesitant, this was impossible.

“Shiro! You’re here!” older Lance said still holding older Keith in their other- wise suggestive position, Keith’s body was between Lances legs, his head rested on Lances chest. Lance was hugging Keith obviously to protect him from the fall. “Wait, why do you look so young?”

 _Why do you look so old?_ , Shiro wanted to say, but first that was rude, and second he was to shocked to talk.

“Holy shit!” Lance says eyes wide in realization as Keith get up and helps Lance do the same. “Did we…?” he asks Keith.

Even though Lance didn’t finish the question Keith seams to understand.

“I guess we did.” Keith says with a concerned face.

Then Lance throws himself at Keith, who quickly manages to catch him.

“Keith, amor, what are we going to tell Casey and Luis Ca? They must be scared as to why their dad’s aren’t home!” Lance whined. Keith just rolled his eyes

 _What? **WHAT?**_ Shiro was shit at Spanish in high school but he knew ‘amor’ meant love.

“…Amor?” Shiro said. Lance turned to look at him.

“Oh shit,” Lance said and paused a moment to think. “How old are you again?”

“25…?” Shiro said hesitant.

Lance turned to Keith.

“Thirteen years…” he said.

Ok that was it, Shiro needed to know what the fuck was happening.

“Enough, What on earth is happening?” Shiro said, he was tierd, hungry, and sincerely getting too old to deal with this.

” “We time traveled.” Keith said.

“Yeah, thirteen years to the past!” Lance finished for Keith. “How are you not freaking about this?!”

 _Yes Keith, how are you not flipping the fuck out about this?_ Shiro asked in his mind.

Keith shrugged.

_Keith, please teach us your insensitive ways._

Lance made a face of distress,and Keith smiled softly and and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Don’t worry Lance, we will get back to them.” Keith said.

Lance smiled at Keith, with eyes so filled with love Shiro felt like crying. That is until Lance’s and Keith’s faces got awfully close, _kissing_ type close.

“uhh…” Shiro said uncomfortable, and even flushing a bit.

Why was he even blushing, he was a grown ass man, he has seen worse, _for god sakes he went to college._

“Oh, sorry Shiro,” Lance apologized, not even a bit embarrassed, unlike Shiro, who apparently was still a high school girl and couldn’t handle a little PDA.

“It’s just I love him so much.” Lance hugged Keith, who shook his head while he smiled.

“I think w-“ Shiro was interrupted by the castle alarms,signaling the whole castle there was an intruder.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, that took a long time before activating. “ Lance, Keith, the team can’t know about…this.” Shiro gestured to Lance draped around Keith, who had a caring hand placed in the taller man’s waist.

Shiro thought he would have to argue with Lance, but he seamed to understand the consequences of knowing too much about the future and immediately unwrapped himself from Keith.

Allura was the first to arrive. “Shiro!” she said. “What happed?!”

Shiro stepped aside so Allura could see Future Lance and Keith.

“This is future Lance and Keith, they come from thirteen years in the future.” Shiro explained.

“ What?!” She exclaimed in her somehow British accent.

“Princess, is everything alright?” Coran asked, the rest of team Voltron behind him.

“Is it the Galra?” Keith (present) asked.

“Uh no Keith, actually this,” She gestured toward the future Keith and Lance.

“Hey, past me and past everyone else.” Lance greeted, while Keith waved awkwardly.

Shiro sweat-dropped, guess some things never change.

“Holy shit, I time traveled?” Lance (present) says exited, then looks at Keith (present) and says. “I bet it was your fault, wasn’t it?”

Keith (present) frowns and is about to argue, but he notices future Lance smirking at older him, as he looks away.

“I mean, past me is not wrong.” Older Lance smugly says as he looks amused and cockily at Keith (future).

“Shut up, you were going to crash the ship” future Keith said, now him the one throwing a smirk at Lance (future) who made a fake gasped of indignation.

“Yeah, you probably did cargo pilot.” Keith (present) said.

Lance (present) frowns.

Future Lance hisses. “Shit Keith, low blow.” He says to older Keith, Who shrugs apologetic.

“I was a salty person.” He replies.

“Was?” Older Lance smiles.

“Ok, am.” Both time travelers laugh.

Everyone (except Shiro) is very confused by the sweet interaction more than the actual time travel issue.

“What the fuck?!” Pidge, who had been awestruck with the time travel thing and said nothing until now, voiced everyone’s thoughts. “Did Keith and Lance…”

“Get along…?”Hunk finished for Pidge.

“We can get along!” Both (present) Lance and Keith said. Even future them snorted.

“Nah, not yet at least.” Future Lance says.

“Then when?” Lance (present) asked, genuinely curious.

“Sorry dude, can’t say, I liked how things turned up, I don’t want to change that.”

“Wow Lance you can be mature.” Allura says, Pidge snorts.

“Yeah, in thirteen years apparently.” She says.

“Pidge,you gremlin!” Lance (present) yells.

“Oh come on Lance!” She smiles. “Even future you thought it was a good one!” Older Lance nodded.

“Got to be honest, it was a good one.” He high-fived Pidge.

Upon doing that Pidge did a double take on future Lance’s hand as the present one screamed betrayal on himself.

“Holy Jesus!” Pidge cried. “Is that a fucking wedding ring?!” she points at his hand.

“Ah…uh…Yeah, I’m married.” Lance says as he looks at his ring.

Shiro notices that future Lance is tapping his finger fast against his thigh, Shiro frowns,is that…morse code?

**H-I-D-E-U-R-R-I-N-G**

Shiro turned to older Keith and saw how he took of something from his finger and put it in his pocket.

_So they are married, huh?_

Suddenly something, _a phone?_ , rang.

“Oh shit.” Keith (future) said.

“Who is it?” Lance (future) asked.

“Allura.”

"First, how is that even possible?”

“I don’t know.”

“And second, oh shit, we are dead.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is scary and Lance and Keith show off their fighting skills, what else do you need?

“I don’t know.”

“And second, oh shit, we are dead.”

“Wait a tick,” Allura said. “What do you mean you are going to be dead because of me?”

Future Lance and Keith looked at each other nervously.

“I would never do anything to harm you paladins!” She says. Shiro has never understood how she has a British accent if they are in space, like how is that possible?

“We know! We know!” Older Lance says quickly in a rush. “It’s just you are…”

“…A bit hormonal right now.” Keith finishes for Lance.

“Oh, you mean like my _raphanazaz_?” Allura said more calm this time.

“Your what?” Hunk asks confused.

Pidge rolls her eyes. “It’s the equivalent of period.”

_“Oh!”_ all men uttered, except the time travelers and Coran. Pidge snorted, they look so uncomfortable now.

The thing that looked like a phone rang again in Lances hand, he winced as he answered. A hologram of Allura appears.

“Hi….Allura.” Future Lance said.

“Hi, Lance.” Allura said calmly while Lance and Keith sighed in relieve. “How are you?”

“We are fine, w-“ Lance starts to say, but is cut off by Allura.

“WELL I’M NOT FINE, MIND YOU, BECAUSE YOU DIDDLY FUCK ASSHOLE DECIDED TO FUCK THINGS UP DISSAPEAR,” Allura cried with furry, but then looked at Keith and all anger disappeared. “With Keith, hi Keith!” she waved caringly at Keith, who sweat dropped and waved back.

“Well we…uh-“ Lance stuttered,  desperately trying to get the words out of his mouth.

“AND YOU LEFT ME WITH YOUR CHILDREN,” She continued to yell at lance. “Not that I don’t love them, they are angels, unlike you.”

Everyone, that wasn’t thirteen years from the future, watched in stunned silence.

“Allura I-“ Lance tried to say. Allura’s eyes started to tear up.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Future Lance’s expression screamed, even though he was actually silent.

“L-Lance, what I’m supposed to do?!” Allura wept. “I’m tired, pregnant, and prone to having to pee every fucking tick!” Her tears streamed endlessly through her cheeks.

“Oh, Allura it’s alright, why don’t you tell Shiro, he will definitely help you.” Lance said, genuinely concerned for his friend.

Allura fire reignited. “Shiro? Ha, the fucker isn’t even here.” She said with so much saltiness that (present) Shiro is sure he can season three bags of salt crackers. (He’d name them Saltlura Crackers, 99% salt.)

“Allura, as much as I love those now not so rare moments where you say fuck so freely, you might need to calm down and breathe.” Lance tries to say in the most soothing manner.

“YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?! _YOU_ , ARE TELLING **ME** , TO **_CALM DOWN_**?!” Allura got angry with Lance yet again. “Wait.” She said suddenly stopping in her tracks. “Where the fuck are you?”

You know what? RIP Lance, he was wonderful friend and paladin of Voltron rest in peace after being murdered by a hormonal pregnant woman. His last words will be remembered forever  “…you might need to calm down”  , even if they are stupid.

_‘He is so dead’_ Pidge murmurs in the distance.

“We might have…traveled thirteen years to the past?” Lance says, closing his eyes as he awaits his end. It does not matter that Allura is thirteen years in the future, she is a pregnant woman and she **_will_** find a way to kill Lance in his sleep.

“ _Excuse me?_ ”Allura says. “Did you say thirteen years in the past?”

“Yes…?”

_Wrong answer._

“LAAAAAANCE, this is your fault, this is the reason why we can’t have nice things!” to this point Allura was too frustrated for the progesterone (pregnancy hormone) to make her angry. Right after she pinches the bridge of her nose her eyes open wide. “Great! Now I have to pee, I hope you are happy with yourself.”

(‘ _See, I told you it was most likely your fault._ ’ Present Keith murmurs to present Lance. ‘ _oh, shut it mullet man._ ’)

“Uh…” Lance looked at Keith for help.

“When you get here I’m going to rip your bloody hea-“ Allura was saying, while making tearing gestures with her hand.

“Allura!” Keith interrupted her. “It was my fault, I turned the ships calefaction because I was feeling cold, and made the system overheat right when we were flying by a space-time fracture.”  Keith explained.

“Oh,” Allura said in understanding. “ok, just be home by dinner tomorrow,” She said. “goodbye Lance, Keith, see you!” She said gleefully.

“…bye Allura”  Said both Keith and Lance.

The call ended.

“What the fuck?” Pidge and Allura say at the same time.

“Damn it Allura, you need to chill.” Says Hunk.

“Also,  Allura, the hell? Why are you so mean to me, but not to Keith?” Present Lance whined, no one answered.

“I never thought you would be this moody.” Says Coran, as he plays with his mostache.

“I-I never thought I’d be like that either.”

“Well, at least you are ok, right?” Present Lance says.

That is true, if there was a thing Shiro feared of meeting one of his future teammates is learning one of them was dead.

“Yeah Lance, you are right.” Princess Allura smiled at Lance.

“Besides, you looked pretty badass, even as a pregnant woman.” Lance jokes. Allura rolls her eyes, but laughs regardless.

“And there you go ruining the moment, because you had too.” Present Keith says.

“Shut it, at least I serve my purpose of comic relieve.”

Allura turns to Future Lance. “How did I get pregnant?”

“I thought Coran had already given you the sex talk” Older Lance raised an amused eyebrow. Of course he knew what she meant, and also mistaken because of some weird Altean idiom.

Allura roll her eyes again in exasperation. “That is not what I meant. What I am trying to say is who is the father?”

Lance hisses. ”Sorry Allura, I’m not a big fan of spoilers, and neither id Keith.” He said when Allura’s eyes darted to Keith.

“Yeah, sorry Allura” Keith said.  

“That is ok, I understand.” Allura says. “But how about we go training?”

“Oh yesss!” Present Lance yells. “I want to se future me kick ass!”

“Even if is yours?”

“Piiiidge!”

“I don’t think so.” Future Lance said, surprising everyone. “We need to get to our time line before we mess it up.”

I mean he was right, but everyone was kind of hoping to see how much they had improved, because their improvement must logically be proportional to the one of the rest of the team, right?

“Oh, come on, future me, we want to see our sweet moves!” Lance says. “Besides, I bet Keith here wants to show off.” Present Lance pointed at older Keith.

He was right, but…

“Absolutely not, Keith is…injured, he can’t fight.” Future Lance says even more serious than before.

“Please, Lance?” This time is older Keith who tries to convince future Lance.

“…No,” Lance hesitated. ”you know your condition.” He says.

_What condition, what does Lance mean by that?_ Shiro ponders.

“Come on Lance, it is just a sprained ankle,” Keith says and Lance shoots a look of mild distrust. “Besides…” Keith whispers something to Lance that makes him flush slightly pink. Keith moves away from Lance’s ear with a smirk in his face.

“…Fine,” Future Lance says at last. “But you can’t use that forever.”

“Oh, I can and I will.” Future Keith says as he and older Lance start to walk to the training room.

“Also, if I so much as see you trip I’m banning you from training.” Lance is heard saying in the distance.

“This is so cool! Maybe they can teach us some new techniques or Galra weaknesses.” Hunk says excitedly.

“That is exactly why I suggested the idea, they have years of experience and skills we could use.” Allura explains.

“Besides you guys definitely would want to show of something like that, because you two are just _that_ extra.” Pidge huffs.

“Hey!” Both (present) Lance and Keith protest.

 

* * *

 

 

Future Lance and Keith are amazing, they swing around with ease kicking training robot ass. No, only that but they with an unbelievable synchronization, as if they knew what the other was planning to do.

Keith swung through another robots head, while Lance shot three other robots over Keith’s shoulder not missing any shot. Keith didn’t bat an eye even as the fired shots passed right beside him as he continued to fight with his sword.

Lance suddenly ducks, and that moment Keith stabs a robot, who was behind Lance. They are at least at level fifteen at this point.

 A robot comes at Keith from behind as he stabs the robot at Lances back, the later one wastes no time and in a fraction of a second de-activates his bayard and flings himself at the robot’s legs using Keith’s own as impulse.

This makes the robot fall; Lance activates his bayard and straddles the disoriented robot in a swift movement, and shoot it in the head.

You see the problem with being so high up in the training levels is that the robot’s restrain decreases  as it goes up, meaning you could seriously get hurt, moreover if you are so far up.

Lance notices a robot about to strike Keith with a sword from behind, his eyes widen as without thinking runs right in front of the sword, extends his arms, and closes his eyes shut tightly, awaiting for the blow.

“End simulation!” Lance shirked, just in time the robot freezes and retreats to where it came from.

Everyone is standing in awe unable to process the sheer awesomeness of the whole fight.

Lance turns to glare at Keith.

“I told you, you shouldn’t train!”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Says Keith.

“For the love of god, Keith!” Lance flops his arms in exasperation. “For fucks sake you are pr-!” Keith puts a hand on Lance’s mouth preventing him from speaking.

“I know; I am sorry, don’t say it.” Keith gestures his head at everyone, still watching. Lance nods and Keith let’s go of his mouth.

“Ok,guys Keith and I are worn out, can we take the guest rooms, Allura?”

“Of course!” She answered immediately.  “I must say I am very impressed with your fighting skils, that was fantastic!”

“Thanks Allura,” Lance says. “I guess it comes with all those years of fighting those sons of bitches robots.”

“Language.” Shiro utters out of habit.

“Nuh-nuuh Shiro, I’m older than you now, I can say whatever I want,”

Everyone laughed and chatted for a few minutes after that.

Future Keith and Lance were about to go to their guest rooms when Shiro told them to wait.

“Can I talk to you two in private?” Shiro asked.

“Sure.” Keith said.

Shiro went with them to the hall.

“Sorry but I had to ask, what exactly is Keith’s condition? It is obviously not a sprained ankle.” he said, Lance and Keith shared a _‘should we tell him?’_ look. “I promise I won’t tell anyone, and if it really jeopardizes the future I’ll erase the memory myself.”

“Fine,” Keith says.

“I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things about this chapter:  
> -I know nearly nothing about pregnancies and my mom had a chill pregnancy because both me and my sister were chill babies so I just exaggerated every emotion Allura had.  
> -I'm kind of sad at the lack of Spanish in this one.  
> -I case you are wondering Keith offered a bj.  
> -Also, Allura is so nice to Keith because she knows he is pregnant too, and Pidge swears she will never have children so Allura wants someone that understands her, so who better to be sisterly with than pregnant Keith?  
> -Keith lowkey loves it.  
> -Calm your horses he is only like two weeks pregnant.  
> -THIS MEANS THIS IS HIS THIRD CHILD WITH LANCE AND I'M DYING.  
> -It's not omega verse, it is just weird Galra biology shit.  
> -I wrote Allura's call twice because, at first at sort of had it all written in my mind, but then when I started to write it i forgot, so I just wrote random shit, but then I got to the Zone TM and wrote it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has more dirty jokes than I've ever written, sorry not sorry.  
> Hope that's not a problem tho.

“I’m pregnant.”

And just like that Shiro was sure the Galra didn’t jusrt replace his arm, they also replaced his processing abilities with windows 3.

“What?” Shiro uttered quietly.

“Yeah…I’m pregnant Shiro.” Keith said again.

Shiro stood there eyes open as if realizing his whole life is a lie.

“Uh…cariño, creo que rompiste a Shiro.” Lance said. (Honey, I think you broke Shiro) Keith grimaced maybe he should have been more gentle.

“I…I’m??...How?!” Shiro said slowly (very fucking slow, I must add) returning to his right mind.

“Yeah, we were shocked at first too.” Lance stated.

“I…how the fuck?” Shiro said, this was maybe the third or fourth time at most that he had cursed in front of his teammates.

“Should we really tell him?” Lance asked his husband. “I mean we fucked up his mind already.”

“I…yes, either way he is going to know right?” Keith said.

“Yeah, I guess.”  Lance muttered.

“You see Shiro…”

_They had been married for about a year, so of course last night was not the first time they had have unprotected sex. However this was the first time Keith felt nauseous the day after._

_“You ok, amor?” Lance asked with concern clear in his voice. “you look kind of pale.”_

_“…I’m fin-“  Keith started but suddenly bolted to the nearest bathroom, vomiting noises were heard in the lounge._

_“Jesus Christ! Is he alright?” Hunk said; looking at Lance._

_“I don’t think so, I’m going to check on him.” Lance said as he went to the bathroom._

_Keith had continued vomiting, Lance, being the helpful husband he was held Keith’s hair back for him._

_“Oh god, amor, do you want to get Coran to check on you?” Lance asked._

_“Yes please.” If Keith was asking for help instead of toughing it up like he would always do, he must really be sick out of his mind._

_Lance wasted no time; he helped Keith up and called for Coran. When they arrived to the castle’s infirmary, Coran immediately asked what the problem was._

_“Keith is not feeling well, he has been pale ever since we woke up, and hasn’t stopped vomiting.”_

_Coran frowned while examining Keith. Each passing moment his eyes grew wider._

_“Keith, I need to make a scan on you.” Coran said as he and Lance helped Keith lay in the scanner device. The machine made loading sounds until the final reading appeared on the screen._

_Lance like all paladins had been learning Altean to make it easier to go around the castle. Surprisingly Lance had been the best at learning Altean so when the screen showed the results, Lance could only red ‘The patient is:’ then some weird word he had never seen before._

_“Oh my, I thought you said Earthlings female were the only ones that can conceive.” Coran said gleefully._

_“…Well yeah, that’s true, only woman can get pregnant.” Lance said confused. “What does that have to do with being sick?”_

_“Lance, Keith, you are having a baby!” Coran said._

_“WHAT?!” Lance and Keith, who had been silent in order not to puke his guts out, exclaimed bewildered._

_“As I said; Keith is pregnant.” Coran said._

_“But…” Keith said, shock and fear in his voice. “I’m a man!”_

_“Yeah, how the fuck is that possible?” Lance said._

_“I believe it is because of Keith’s Galra side.” Coran said. “Half of the Galran male population can conceive, and half the female population can’t.” He explained._

_“But I…” Keith said frozen in time, he had of course never thought he would ever get pregnant, he was less than not ready for this._

_“…Of course if you decide this is not the moment, we can have some arrangements, we are indeed in war…” Coran said._

_“I don’t know.” Keith said still in his place like the world has fallen on him._

_“I will leave you two to talk.” Coran said. “Just know whichever your decision is we are here for both of you.”  Coran left._

_“What do you want, my love?” Lance said calmly._

_“I…” He didn’t know, clearly he had always wanted a family of his own, being an orphan and all, but he didn’t know if he was ready. “What do you want?” Keith said, after all it was Lance’s baby too._

_“I want whatever you want.” The taller one of the men said, it was true he would be excited to have a kid of his own but Keith had the last word. ” Whatever you choose, I’ll support you.”_

_Keith teared up._

_“I’m not ready” He sobbed to Lance’s arms._

_“That’s ok, mi vida.” Lance comforted Keith._

_“Do you…do you want a kid?” Keith said._

_“I do, but if you are not ready, that’s fine, we have time.” Lance said._

_“God, Lance, I love you.” Keith said through his temple._

_They embraced each other for a few minute; Keith was silent as he thought what he should do. Lance could see this, but said nothing; he was not going to rush Keith. After some time Keith inhaled as if he had made a decision but remained doubtful._

_“I want to keep it.” Keith said finally, albeit a little hesitant._

_“You do?!” Lance said giving Keith the most radiant smile he had and taking Keith’s hands with his own._

_“Yes!” Keith said with certainty in his eyes this time._

_“We are going to have a baby!” Lance was literally bouncing off the walls, Keith giggled. When he did Lance stopped dancing around and cupped Keith’s face with his hands and briefly looked in his eyes with the inexplicable feeling of the mixture of happiness and love. Then, just then Lance kissed Keith, sweet, caring, and filled with emotion._

_The kiss lasted no more than five seconds._

_“Let’s go tell the rest.” Lance said, breathless after the kiss._

_“Uh…I’m still kind of nauseous though.” Keith said, he really didn’t want to puke all over his friends as he told them the news._

_“Oh, right! Sorry.” Lance tapped some buttons for the computer to get some medicine Coran said would help Keith’s nausea._

_They went to the lounge where everyone else was seated._

_“Oh, Keith.” Shiro said when he saw the couple. “Are you feeling better?” He sounded concerned but he looked as if he knew something.”_

_“I’m better now.” Keith said as he began to stare to the ground as he felt himself starting to get flushed. What was he supposed to tell them? “but…we have something to…uh…tell you.”  Keith squirmed under the stares of his Votron teammates and the expectant look of his husband’s eyes._

_“Guys, Keith is pregnant.” Lance said, finally losing his Patience, Lance blurted out._

_“ **WHAT**?!” Pidge, Hunk, and Allura yelled._

_“Yeah, apparently Keith’s Galra side is way freakier than we thought, so badabing  badaboom Keith’s pregnant.” Lance said._

_“But…but…How?!” Pidge, who looked like she had just realized her life was a lie, questioned._

_Lance smirked. “Do you really want to know?”_

_Pidge now regretted what she had asked._

_“Not what I meant, but no Lance, I rather not.” Pidge said disgusted._

_“I hate to be the one to sour the mood, but what are we going to do when Keith can no longer fight or pilot Red?” Hunk asked._

_Lance and Keith look at each other with concern._

_“Guys, everything will be all right, something tells me Red knows how to handle this.” Shiro said. “However, Keith you won’t be fighting or training for the time being.”_

_Keith groaned. “But Shiiiroo!”_

_“No, no buts Keith, you can’t fight while pregnant.” Shiro voiced sternly._

_Keith looked at Lance to get him to convince Shiro to let him fight._

_“Oh no, sorry querido, but I’m not risking it either.” Lance made no move to support his husband’s impulsiveness._

_“Pero amor!” Keith said with a very heavy accent. **(But love!)**_

_“Oh no, don’t you dare use that cute ass accent on me now!” Lance had to resist the very appeling accent of his husband, he was so freaking cute when he tried to speak Spanish. (That damn gringo)_

_Keith huffed in defeat. “Fine but at least let me train for now as always.”_

_“Fair enough.”_

“We are getting off topic here.”  Keith said annoyed.

“Yeah, anyway that’s how our beautiful baby girl was born.” Lance explained.

“But how did you manage to be Voltron with Keith like that?” Shiro asked.

“Well at first it was as always, then as Keith’s belly got bigger we just kind of avoided getting Keith in to battle unless we had to form Voltron.” Lance explained.

“Oh, yeah, and what about piloting Red?” Shiro asked.

“Well when I’m pregnant she gets softer, like the seat is the most comfortable thing in the planet.” Keith said. “However she got overprotective, just like Lance, and wouldn’t let me do some things.”

“It does seem you were right after all, red did know what to do.” Lance realized something. “Holy shit! You knew because we just told you!”

Keith and Shiro looked at Lance with confused stares.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that you, “ Lance pointed at Shiro. “ remember this in the future.”

That…that actually made sense…

“I…You might be right, but then why we don’t remember future us coming to the present, I think we would, don’t you?” Keith pondered.

“hmmm…yeah, I would definitely remember if I saw future me time travel.” Lance stated.

Keith chuckled. “I know you would.”

Shiro was beginning to sense another ‘make out in front of Shiro’ session.

“Anyways, we should go to rest, we still have to figure out how to get you to the future before something bad happens.” Shiro said.

“Yeah, you are right, we should go to sleep.” Keith said.

“Night Shiro!” Lance said.

“Night.” Keith said tiredly.

“Good night Keith, Lance.”

Keith and Lance were about to walk to the room but Shiro stopped them.

“Wait.” He said suddenly. “If Keith is pregnant then…” he started. “You two had unprotected sex!” It was surprising he didn’t blush like a virgin. Well what one does to tease friends.

“Uhhh…” Lance said as Keith spluttered.

Shiro shook his head. “Keith, I thought I had taught you right.”

“We were already married!” Keith said as if he had through this conversation many times. “And we didn’t know I would get pregnant.” He said frustrated.

Shiro laughed.

“Good night.” He bid goodbye.

Keith and Lance waved back, as they went back to their rooms. Even though they ended up sleeping in the same bed.

( “Lindo, which of us is McFly and which is Dr.Brown?” (Lindo= cute one? That is the textual translation)

“Lance, shut up and sleep.”

“I’m totally McFly.”

“No, you are not!”)

 

Keith couldn’t breathe, he hadn’t meant to hear, he was just walking to the his room when he heard future him and Lance talk to Shiro, he really didn’t mean to eavesdrop. Keith was about to turn around and do something else but he heard “I’m pregnant.” Coming from _his own voice_ and froze in shock.

Everything went downhill from there, Keith listened to himself and apparently his husband (A.K.A: his fucking crush.) telling the story of how he, a man, got pregnant.

He was **not** ready for this; he didn’t **want** any of this.

Keith wanted to vomit, he needed to tell someone, this he knew, sadly the only person who he could talk to already knew the future and would definitely scold him for listening to others conversations, or just flat out trying to convince him that didn’t happen.

Keith had never had a panic attack before, but he was having one in his room, not knowing what to do.

* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About this chapter:  
> -I tried to upload my drawings of how I see Lance and Keith in the future but it asked for a source and I don't want to upload it anywhere else.  
> -Why is Coran not surprised to see Keith pregnant? well he has lived for so long and met so many different aliens that he has seen it all.  
> I had this chapter almost completely written on Monday but on my notebook so basically just wrote in on the computer.  
> -I fucking love when Lance speaks in Spanish.  
> -Keith fucking loves it too.  
> -I didn't know that languages had capital letters in English until yesterday, and I feel so cheated???  
> -poor Keith, he is going to get shit started.  
> -Lance and Keith already have a crush on each other.  
> -I don't know why, but while I was writing this I imagined Lance singing and dancing 'My hips don't lie' from Shakira but the version in Spanish.  
> -I do not regret imagining that.  
> -Did anyone else notice how future Keith is a lot less reserved than the present one, because I did.  
> -However he is even more cautious around new people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens I guess.

Keith bolted to his room; the hall was not the place to panic.

 

The door closed automatically behind Keith once he entered his room. He was breathing hard, not from the brief run, but this whole situation.

 

Maybe it was not only the fact that Keith now knew that he was able to carry children, maybe it was before that Keith was starting to have a mental breakdown.

 

Maybe it was the way he saw future him and Lance interacted, of course Keith noted their behavior was immensely different from what it currently was. Keith was not dumb, he knew their future selves interactions were on the affectionate side.

Or maybe it was the fact that Keith had developed a rather inconvenient small (total bs) crush on Lance. At first Keith didn’t want to knowledge it, but after a while of finding himself wondering to strange thoughts about his Latin teammate, that kind of creeped himself out.

Now of course, Keith had the confirmation that future him and Lance were married and had at least one child, and to worsen everything he was apparently pregnant with another baby.

 

All this definitely added to his growing panic.

 

“What am I going to do?” Keith exclaimed to the wall.

He couldn’t talk to Shiro, as he would usually do when he absolutely needed to talk to someone, Shiro knew about this future already and would say there was nothing they could do.

And it was true, Keith won’t lie and say he does not want a future with Lance, with maybe excluding the getting pregnant part, Keith wanted to be happy and if that was going to be with Lance, that was even better.

 

The problem was that Keith is a very socially awkward person; he hides this with an chill and sometimes, as Pidge would describe it, emo façade.  Now that he knows that him and Lance will at some point probably get together, and even have children together, Keith doesn’t know how to act around Lance. (#futurehubby)

 

Keith sighs, maybe this time he won’t be a complete mess, I mean, Lance is still his friend, right?

 

Keith attempts to sleeps and fails, so he just re-evaluates his live choices.

 

* * *

 

 Allura will later swear on her life she didn’t mean any wrong.

She was only curious, anyone would be if you A. Didn’t understand what was happening, and B. you just now know that you somehow get pregnant even though mostly all your species was wiped out.

It all started when she was checking the security cameras of the castle because of the monthly checkout of the security system.

Allura was following the standard procedure in order to see if everything was in order with the cameras when she noticed Shiro and both time travelers talking with serious expressions in their faces. Then she saw Shiro’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

The Altean princess is not particularly proud of being so curious about what they were talking about. Allura was about to turn the speakers on and rewind to hear the whole conversation but she was interrupted by Coran.

 

“Princess?” Coran asked. “Is the camera review done yet?”

 

“Uhh, yeah, indeed, just checking the final programs.” Allura lied as she pushed some buttons to record Shiro’s conversation with future Lance and Keith to watch later.

 

* * *

 

 

Water, yes water, that’s what Keith needed, water will definitely calm him down.

He walked out his room an hour or so after his mental break-down, it was maybe around 1:00 am. Keith went to the kitchen and got a cup of water and sighed as he sipped from it.

He decided to sit down in the dining room.

 

Then footsteps were herd in the hall nearby.

 

“Oh, hey.” Keith herd Lance say.

 

“…Hey.” Was Keith’s delayed response.

 

“How you doing?” Asked Lance as he served himself his own cup of water.

 

“Fine…I guess. ” Keith mumbled.

 

Lance finished filling the cup with water and was about to place the cup next to Keith’s, when somehow , Keith will never know how, Lance slipped out of nowhere, his arm flailed to the right where Keith’s cup was, spilling its contents on the counter and Keith’s clothes.

 

“Oh shit, I’m sor-“  Lance started.

 

Keith didn’t know why, but anger, not only for the spilling of the water (which is not that big of a deal now that he thinks about it) but everything that had happened

 

“Lance, the fuck?!” Keith exclaimed looking at his drenched clothes. He couldn’t really explain why he felt so irrationally mad.

 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Chill out Mullet, it’s just water; I’ll be more careful next time.

 

“Don’t be careful, be sorry, you asshole.” Keith glared.

 

“What the fuck dude it’s just water!” Lance said.

 

“I’m just tired of you fucking up every time; ‘being careful next time’ won’t help you be less of an useless shit!” Keith shouted at Lance with bottled up rage.

 

However, upon saying that he regretted it, he regretted making Lance’s eyes widen as tears formed in them. He regretted being the cause of the hurt expression Lance made.

 

“Lance I-“

 

“Don't worry I get it, I hope you are happy with yourself.” Lance said and bolted to the hallways of the castle.

 

Keith roughly brushed back his hair in frustration. “Fuck!” he banged the counter with his hand.

 

* * *

 

Both future Lance and Keith slept in different rooms, one next to the other.

Lance was peacefully sleeping when he heard Keith, his pregnant husband cry in pain and immediately bolted to his husband’s room.

 

“What’s wrong?!” Older Lance exclaimed once he entered Keith’s room seconds after getting up.

 

Lance found Keith breathing heavy against the floor drenched in his own sweat.

 

“Lance…argh!” Keith uttered with difficulty. “The baby….ARGHH! It…h-hurts.” He said in pain.

 

Lance wasted no time to get Keith to the healing pod, he carried Keith to the infirmary as carefully and fast as he could. Lance placed the pregnant man on the bed softly. Years of using this same pod proved to be useful as Lance tapped Altean written buttons out of habit as fast as he could.

He impatiently waited for the scans to tell him what was wrong with his beloved husband.

 

“Puta,” Lance cursed. (Fuck)

 

“What is…it?” Keith, now in painkillers aid weakly.

 

“Our…our baby is forcibly shrinking.” Lance explained.

 

“What?” Keith felt like vomiting as fear rose throughout his stomach. He had only felt this shitty when he almost didn’t find Casey at the space mall that one time.

 

 “Yeah, if we don’t find, either a way to get back to the future, or fix whatever that altered the timeline, our baby…will cease to exist.” Lance continued to explain.

 

“Fuck, what did we do?” Keith asked, afraid in the unborn child’s sake.

 

“I don’t know, but we better fix it fast.”

 

“What could we do?” Keith asked.

 

“Well, maybe we should talk to past us.” Lance said. “I mean, if we never get together we can’t have our baby.” He also felt sickly at the notice of the possibility of losing their baby.

 

“So…you go talk to past you, and I go talk to me?” Keith suggested.

 

“Yeah, who better to trust with anything than yourself?”

 

Keith nodded.

 

“Can you walk; does it hurt too much mi amor?” Lance asked as he helped his husband get up.

 

“Yeah, I mean the sooner we fix this the lesser it will hurt.” Keith answered.

 

“Fine, but please be careful.” Lance pleaded.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Keith smiled and briefly kissed Lance. 

  

* * *

 

 

Lance was crying, which at he snorted ‘ _How pathetic of me’_ he thought.

He was like this just because Keith was mad at him for no reason and insulted him?

 

_‘Yeah, but he was telling the truth. ‘_  His mind unhelpfully supplied.

 

Lance sighed, he didn’t want to go to his room, Keith’s room was next to his, Lance didn’t want to risk running into him and letting him see how he cried for something so little.

 

The blue paladin scouted his surroundings for someplace to go mean while he calmed down. He saw the security room open and entered.

 

When he went in and sat in the control chair, he cried softly for a while. Then he herd the Altean computer make a sound. Lance looked up.

The writings were similar to the ones that appeared on the TV-like devices when some kind of video was done downloading.

 

Curiosity got the best of Lance; also this would be a perfect distraction from what had happened. He pressed the button he assumed was play and watched.

 

It showed future Lance and Keith with serious faces about to talk to an also serious Shiro.

 

_“Sorry but I had to ask, what exactly is Keith’s condition? It is obviously not a sprained ankle.” he said, Lance and Keith shared a ‘should we tell him?’ look. “I promise I won’t tell_

_anyone, and if it really jeopardizes the future I’ll erase the memory myself.”_

 

_“Fine,” Keith says._

 

Lance raised an eyebrow, Keith was injured?

 

_“I’m pregnant.”_

 

Lances eyes widened as he choked on his own spit. “What?!”

 

_“What?” Shiro uttered quietly._  Shiro voiced Lance’s surprise.

 

_“Yeah…I’m pregnant Shiro.” Keith said again._

 

Lance gaped at the screen showing Shiro’s conversation with his future self.

 

_“Uh…cariño, creo que rompiste a Shiro.” Lance said. (Honey, I think you broke Shiro)_

 

Now Lance really choked, he was painfully aware what the meaning of ‘cariño’ is. Lance never used Spanish endearments with just anyone; it was way to intimate for him. He didn’t even use it with the girls (and occasionally boys) he flirted with.

 

If he used it with Keith, then…

 

_“I…I’m??...How?!” Shiro said slowly returning to his right mind._

 

_“Yeah, we were shocked at first too.” Lance stated._

 

Who the fuck wouldn’t?

 

_“I…how the fuck?” Shiro said._

 

_“Should we really tell him?” Lance asked his husband. “I mean we fucked up his mind already.”_

 

_“I…yes, either way he is going to know right?” Keith said._

 

_“Yeah, I guess.”  Lance muttered._

 

_“You see Shiro…”_

 

Saying Lance wasn’t intrigued as to why/how Keith got pregnant would be lying, God knows Lance is a _chismoso_ at heart.  (It’s hard to explain, but I’ll try in the notes of this chapter)

 

_They had been married for about a year, so of course last night was not the first time they had have unprotected sex. However this was the first time Keith felt nauseous the day after._

 

_“You ok, amor?” Lance asked with concern clear in his voice. “you look kind of pale.”_

 

Lance instantly flushed, the blushing in his cheeks hidden by his dark skin, but the tips of his ears completely red. He really couldn’t listen to the rest in order to internally freak out.

 

“What the fuck,” He and Keith were married. _“What the fuck.”_ They had sex. **_“What the fuck.”_ **_“_ Keith wAS PREGnanT WITH HIS ChiLD. **_“What the fuck.”_** asdfGHJKLTYUEBD

 

Lance didn’t indeed listen to the rest of the conversation; his brain was still trying to process the new information.

 

He needed to go to his room, fuck Keith (He will someday ;D) he wanted to sleep and try to understand what the fuck was going on.

 

Lance got out of the security room and dazedly started walking towards his room.

 

“Oh, hey past me!” Future Lance said and present Lance will never hate himself as much as he did in that moment.

 

“Hey.”

 

“I’ve been looking for you.” Older Lance said.

 

 Present Lance raised a suspicious eyebrow.

 

 “You were looking for me,” Present Lance said and the future one nodded. “at 1:30 in the morning?”

 

 “I…er…really need to talk to you.”

 

 “Fine old me, let’s talk tomorrow.” Present Lance started to walk towards his room, but older Lance grabbed his wrist.

 

 “Wait, please, it’s very important.” Future Lance pleaded. “please.”

 

“…Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things about this chapter:  
> -Yes, I know it has been almost two months since I uploaded,but i was soooo busy, and because I was busy I didn't have energy, and because I didn't have energy I didn't have inspiration.
> 
> -CHISMOSA is so difficult to explain, it is like a person who likes rumors, but I mean not straight up rumors perse but more like gosip,YES, gosip that is the word.
> 
> _I didn't intend for this to become a Lance reacts to Shiro's and the time travelers convo type of thing, it just happened.
> 
> -Because I'm just that special, a new idea has come to my mind that I may or may not write, but don't get your hopes up.
> 
> -Sorry again for not updating.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I loved all 8 lines Lance spoke on season 4 even when 7 of them are "Razle Dazle"

 

Future Keith tried to ignore the aching in his stomach as he looked for his younger self.

Once he arrived to his room and saw past (for the future one) was not there he figured he was either at the training room unloading his frustration on the training robots, or at his ‘thinking’ place.

If something bad truly happened Keith figured it was the later one.

Turned out he was right, present Keith was sitting in one of the stairs of the observatory grabbing his head in frustration.

“Hey.” Future Keith said.

Present Keith turned to him so fast future Keith could almost feel it if.

“Hey…” Keith answered to his future self.

“So…are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Shouldn’t you know?”

Future Keith chuckled. “I guess I should remember everything if it supposedly already happened to me, but for some reason I don’t so please tell me?” He sounded kind of desperate towards the end.

Present Keith looked at his older self for a moment, maybe he should tell him, he is him, just older and from the future.

“I heard you and Lance talking to Shiro.”

Future Keith gasped.

“So you heard that I’m…” Older Keith started.

“Pregnant? Yeah.”

“So that is why you are upset?”                            

“No, yes, maybe.”  Keith growled in frustration. “I might have fought with Lance.”

“But you do that all the time?” Future Keith said, because that didn’t explain why he was losing his baby.

“Yeah, but it was never this hard, I think he hates me now.”

“What did you say?” Future Keith whined, is he really losing his child because he is an angry and salty teenager?!

“I don’t know!” Present Keith said.

Now 32 year old Keith didn’t believe that, after all these years being…well…himself he knew when he was talking bullshit.

“Are you really going to lie to yourself and think you can get away with it?” Future Keith said.

“I…fine.” Present Keith said. “I might have said he was a useless shit…”

Older Keith knew for a fact that was one of his husbands biggest insecurities, that must have hurt him a lot, even more if it was Keith.

“Well fuck.”

“Yeah, I fucked up, but then again he already hated me so maybe I didn’t fuck up that hard.” Present Keith said as if he didn’t potentially kill all his future children.

“That you didn’t fuck up that hard?” Future Keith asked as patience was quickly leaving him to be replaced with the realization that his children are probably gone because he made them disappear. “I woke up just now because my stomach was hurting like a bitch, my husband had to take me to the infirmary where we discovered our baby was slowly disappearing, guess whose fault that is.”

“I…I’m sorry.” Present Keith said completely perplexed at what his future self was saying.

“If you are truly sorry talk to your Lance, I can assure you he does not hate you, but you did hurt him.”

Present Keith sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do.

 

* * *

 

 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Present Lance asked.

“Well…” Shit, future Lance didn’t think he would get this far. “You see, I felt something happened, ya know, me being you and all.”

“I see…”

“So, did something happen?”

“I, uhh no, I mean I sort of fought with Keith but that’s normal.” Present Lance laughed nervously. “It’s nothing big.”

Future Lance raised an eyebrow.  “ Well it was big enough to affect your future if I felt it.”

“Ok, so it was a big fight, it affects nothing, Keith already hated me anyway.”

“Keith does not hate you.”

“How would you know?” Present Lance asked skeptical.

“He told me,” Lance said. “we are m…er…best friends, remember?”

“I already know Keith and I are somehow married in the future.”

Future Lance spluttered. “What?! How?!”

“Someone recorded through the security cameras you, Keith, and Shiro talking earlier.”

This has happened before, and Lance knows just who the culprit is.

“Allura.” Future Lance grumbled.

“What happened anyway?” Present Lance asked. “You said it affected my future, what happened?”

“Keith, my Keith, woke up in pain. Turns out our baby is slowly disappearing from inside Keith, as if he was never…er…made.” Older Lance explained.

“Well shit.” Present Lance said, ignoring the last part of what his future self said.

“Well shit indeed.”

“What should we do then?”

“I guess you should fix that fight you had with Keith from this time-line.”

“I don’t know, I’m-I mean we were never good at apologizing.” Present Lance said. “Besides, I’m not the one that should be apologizing, Keith is the one that started insulting me!” He huffed.

“Well that might be true, but you know how awkward Keith can be when apologizing, or just talking in fact.” Future Lance said. “Furthermore, you _need_ to save my baby.” He stressed.

Present Lance sighed. “I guess I can try.”

 

* * *

 

(Present) Lance ran into (Present) Keith in the hallway moments later after the chat with his future self.

“Keith…”

“Lance…”

“I’m sorry.” They say at the same time; they both chuckle softly.

“In all seriousness Lance, I am sorry for what I said.” Keith apologized.

“Well you were not wrong.” Lance laughed.

“What? Lance no, I don’t think you are useless, no one in the team does.” Keith didn’t like when Lance said things like this.

“Sorry, it’s just that sometimes I feel that everyone has something they are good at, except me.” Lance said. “You for example are an amazing fighter along with Shiro and even Allura, Pidge and Hunk are the brains of the team,” He explained.  “ and then there’s me.”

Keith looked appalled not just because of the self-decrepitating things, but because Lance was openly telling Keith his insecurities.

“Lance, that is not true, you are like…the glue of the team.” Keith said.

“…Glue?” Lance asked confused.

_Nice one Keith_ , Keith told to himself, _why don’t you compare him to hot silicone and see what happens?_

“…Yeah, you are the one that keeps us together, sane.” Ok Keith your gay is showing. “You’re the one that calms our nerves and makes us laugh with your jokes-“

“I knew you loved my jokes.” Lance says teasingly, but there is a genuine smile on his face.

“Even if they are bad.” Keith continues.

“Hey!” Lance pretended to be offended, then they both laughed.

“So…everything cool?” Keith asked.

“Of course dude.” Lance answered.

They shared a very gay but genuine smile.

(Keith knew he has gay for Lance, he just never thought he has that gay for him to be honest.)

“Oh, thank god!” Future Lance whisper-yelled to his husband as they spied their past selves from the corner of the hallway.

Older Keith smiled fondly. “Yeah, I finally can get rid of this fucking headache.”

Lance looked at his space watch.

“Shit, it’s almost three.”

“Yeah, we better catch some…” Keith stopped to think. “God you thought me this word dor-duer…”

Lance giggled at his husband trying to speak Spanish. “Come on love, you can do it.”

“We better catch some…duerme?” (sleeps) Keith says hesitantly.

Lance laughs. “Very close amor, it’s sueño, but don’t worry it wouldn’t have made any sense in that sentence anyway.” (sleep)

“What? Why?” Keith asked, because shit Spanish was hard.

“Well you see that is an expression used only in English, so…” Lance continued explaining Keith how to Spanish until they got to their room.

“Tomorrow- well technically today we are finally going back.” Keith stated as he put on his pajamas.

“Yeah, we can finally go back to Casey and Luis.”

Keith sighed happily as he got into bed with Lance.

They cuddled all night.

* * *

 

The next morning Team Voltron woke up to future Lance and Keith sitting in the dining table with a lot of food.

Wait food?

“Is that…BACON?” Hunk cried as he saw sort of green-ish fried bacon on the table.

Older Lance laughed. “Sort of.”

“We decided that since we will be shortly be going back to our time-line we could give you a taste of the future as Lance called it.” Future Keith smiled at the team.

“Holy…I love you guys so much.” Hunk said tears in his eyes as he dived into the food.

“How did you make this either way?” Pidge asked as she sat on the table and ate some eggs. (?) They tasted like eggs…but, they…didn’t…look like eggs?

Older Lance winked at her. “Sorry Pidge, no spoilers.”

“Yeah, we already gave away too much information.” Future Keith said as he eyed Shiro, Lance, and his past self. They looked slightly uncomfortable and busied themselves with their food.

They finished their breakfast and the two time travelers readied themselves.

“So, Hunk and I have been thinking out ways to get you guys back to the future and-“ Pidge started to say but was interrupted.

“Wait Pidge, did you just reference an 80’s movie?” Present Lance asked her with a smile.

“Maybe.”  Pidge smirked at Lance. “Anyways, we investigated how to get you back to your time, and found that there is a rip in space-time right where you two appeared, however it is slowly closing. If we let that happen you will be stuck here forever.

Everyone gasps.

“That leaves us with two options, either we wait until we reach future Keith and Lance’s time when they will fuse with their past selves, which I do not recommend because it is reportedly extremely painful,” Pidge explained.

Lance and Keith, both from the future and the present, grimaced.

“Or, we could somehow open the hole you guys already created.”

“I think we can all agree we all like the second option better.” Shiro says and everyone else nods.

“The only problem is that we still don’t know how to reopen the hole.” Hunk says.

“I believe Keith and Lance from the future will have to explain how they ended opening the hole, and maybe we can recreate the conditions.”

“Well we had to pick up ou- my daughter from space school so Keith and I took a ship and to get to the planet where the school is you have to pass this star named Corvus.” Future Lance explained.

“ I got…cold so we flew nearer to the star, we didn’t anticipate a big sun flare and tried to avoid it.” Keith said.

“With the rough movement I had to make the ship do Keith lost balance and accidentally fired the canons that hit another nearby solar flare and caused a huge explosion, and suddenly BAM! We are falling of a portal beside bed-head Shiro.” Lance finishes.

“Did you say the name of the star was Corvus?” Coran asked.

“Yes Coran, why?”

“Corvus star quite famous for producing incredibly rare reactions, for a star to produce by burning hydrogen that is, in fact the lasers that Lance and Hunk’s bayards shoot produce these type of reaction.” Coran explained.

“That’s it Coran!” Future Lance said. “If we shoot our bayards to the space-time hole it will reopen it.” Lance speculated. “That could work, right Pidge?”

“I…yes, that could actually work.” Pidge said. “But we would need a tremendous amount of power to open it.”

“Keith and I have our bayards,” Future Lance said. “would four lasers be enough?”

“Yeah, but what happens when Lance and I have to cross the portal?” Future Keith asks.

“The portal only needs a shit load of energy to open, once it is we only need half the power.” Pidge stated.

“Then that’s it, we are going back Keith.” Older Lance as he smiles to his husband.

Suddenly Keith can’t breathe and just like that vomits blood all over the floor right in front of his past teammates and past self.

Future Keith instantly passes out and flops to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things about this chapter:  
> \- Can we talk about Keith trying to learn Spanish for Lance and his children?  
> -Awkward Keith is the shit, and I don't say that because I like him to suffer, but because I am the exact same way.  
> \- I felt like I haven't given Pidge, Hunk, Coran, and Allura enough "screen-time" so that is part of the reason why I kind of just threw them at the end.  
> -Pidge making movie references is what I live for, but now that I think about it 'Back to the future' must be fucking old for them, more than a hundred years old kind of old.  
> -The glue thing was kind of inspired by "The Maze Runner" just the ones that have read it will cry T-T  
> -Lance and Keith don't know the other knows they are married and shit so they just kind of ignore it but feel very awkward inside, I just feel that that is what they would do. ignore the problems until they fix themselves.  
> -I AM NOT GOING TO KILL KEITH, I REPEAT, I AM NOT GOING TO KILL KEITH, that is the series job.  
> -DO YOU KNOW WHO I DIDN'T WRITE ABOUT? KALTENECKER now I feel like shit, she deserves the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets their shit together.

Lance was on his knees before he could even register what happened. He immediately cradled his husband in his arms. Everyone else stared at the pair with horrified expressions.

“Keith?” Lance struggled to speak through the feeling of wanting to vomit his guts out, and the knot in his throat preventing him from speaking. “L-love? Please, please Keith don’t do this to me.” Lance choked out as he stared at Keith’s limp body.

The rest of the team stared wordlessly with glassy eyes.

“Coran!” Shiro suddenly yelled. “Prepare the healing pod, now!”

Coran instantly bolted to the healing room, punching buttons like crazy.

Lance (future) didn’t have to be told twice to get his husband to the infirmary where the healing pod was ready,  he lifted older Keith up effortlessly and speed-walked to where the pod Coran had readied was. Lance laid Keith’s limp body into the pod gently.

The rest of the team followed behind as Coran instantly got the machine running.

A few seconds passed as the pod scanned for any damage.

“What happened to him?” Older Lance said, his voice sounding broken.

“I…” Coran started as he tried to understand what the readings where saying. “It…It says Keith has Keltinerism.”

“Coran, in English please.” Lance said with pleading eyes.

“It’s a disease acquired when you receive radiation from a supernova explosion.” Coran explained. “The weird thing is that it takes years to develop the symptoms. Lance, was Keith ill before any of this?”

“No, not at all.” Future Lance said frowning.

“Can we do something about it?” Present Keith asked while he thought **_‘Am I going to see myself die?’_**   

“Not at such an advanced stage.” Coran said sorrow in his eyes.

“The it’s clear what we need to do,” Present  Lance said with a serious expression in his face. “time traveling caused this, we need to somehow undo it.”

“Yeah, but how?” Pidge said. “we don’t have the technology to build a time machine.”

“We don’t need to.” Present  Lance said to the surprise of everyone. “I don’t know if there is a way to so this but maybe we could erase our memories.”

“We do have a memory cleanser, but someone will have to operate it while everyone else has their memory erased.” Allura said.

“Then it must be Shiro.” Future Lance said. “It all makes sense now,” Lance realized. “this is why neither Keith nor I remembered any of this, even though we already technically live through this, while Shiro did.”

“What do you mean dude?” Hunk asked.

“If we had our memory erased of everything that has happened in the last two days we wouldn’t remember in the future.” Future Lance explained. “Shiro knew things that I’m sure he wouldn’t had this never happened.”

“Holy shit, that actually makes sense!” Pidge said.

“Geez, Pidge try not to sound so surprised.” Present Lance muttered.

“You said your Shiro seemed to know things that might relate to this.” Shiro said. “That must mean that I am the one that erases your memories.”

“Fair enough.” Present Lance says.

“Then it is decided, we will erase our memories.” Allura said.

As soon as she said that the healing pod cracked open and future Keith stumbled out coughing.

“What-why-the fuck happened?” Keith asked.

Future helped older Keith up.

“We just fixed the future.” Lance smiled warmly at his husband. “We are going home.”

“Fucking finally.” Keith laughed relieved as he smile back adoringly.

“Uhh, guys,” Hunk said. “you are cute and all but somehow we need to erase our memories and get you guys back to the future after that.”

“Yeah, if we see future Lance and Keith we will be back to square one.” Pidge said.

“Why not simply just get them back to the future and then erase our memories?” Present Keith shrugged.

“I…I guess that would work.” Pidge stated.

“Oh, thank god, I’m finally getting back to my babies!” Future Lance said.

“Wait, Babies!?” Hunk said.

“Oh Hunk no spoi…” Future Lance was about to say. “You know what? Fuck it, you won’t remember any of this either way. Yes Hunk, me and my husband have two beautiful children named Casey Alejandra and Luis Carlos, they are the cutes things in the world and I would kill everyone and myself if something happened to them.”

“Husband?” Pidge snorted. “Who is the moron who married you?”

“Hey!” Future and past Lance and Keith protested.

“Holy shit,” Pidge uttered. “I can’t believe this, you married Keith!” She started to laugh hard.

Present  Lance and Keith blushed with the intensity of ten suns.

“Yeah, I thought you guys kept the gay pinning going.” Hunk said.

“Bitch me too.” Pidge said.

“Wait, what!?” Keith asked, but everyone else ignored him.

“What about, Lance and I answer any questions about the future you guys may have for ten minutes before we go?”

“Fuck yeah!” Pidge yells

“That would be, as I heard once Lance said, ‘cool’.” Coran says.

“Yeah, but Shiro has to go, he already knows too much, and he will remember.”

Shiro huffed. “But-“

“No buts, we won’t remember any of this, you on the other hand will.”

“Fine.” Shiro scoffs. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.” He walked out of the room.”

“Well, who goes first?” Lance smiles.

* * *

In case you don't read the notes: This chapter is so short because I want you guys to tell me in the comments what questions you want team Voltron to ask to future Keith and Lance, so please tell me what you think they would ask. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things about this chapter:  
> -I'm sorry it's so short.  
> \- I just want you guys to tell me what you would like them to ask Lance and Keith.  
> -I TOLD YOU GUYS I WASN'T GOING TO KILL KEITH  
> -Just so you know I tried to put my drawings of how I see Lance and Keith in the future but it would be there so...  
> -there will be like two more chapters and that's it, no more, I'm crying


	7. Chapter 7

“Well, who goes first?” Lance smiles.

 

“First things firsts,” Pidge said as she smirked. “who topps and who bottoms?” Both Keiths and present Lance blush, future Lance laughs.

 

 “Is Pidge still a little shit in the future?” Present Lance says, embarrassment barely concealed through his tan skin.

 

“Do you doubt it?” Flushed future Keith said.

 

“And to answer your question Pidge we don’t really care, it just sort of happens,” Future Lance looks at his blushing husband with a shit eating grin. “isn’t that right honey?” He teases, future Keith elbows Lance in the guts.

 

“I hate you.” Keith says still a little flushed.

 

“No you don’t.” Lance says clutching his stomach where Keith elbowed him, still with a grin in his face. Keith sighs.

 

“Anyway, how did you have kids if you are both male?” Hunk asked.

 

“Keith’s Galra part, turns out Galran males are able to give birth, of course we had some complications since Keith isn’t full Galra but everything was alright at the end.” Future Lance explained.

 

“Who are the godparents of the children,” Allura said excitedly. “if humans have them that is.”

 

Lance and Keith both groaned, since they were the first to have children the rest of the team had literally battled each other to death claiming they were the godparents. Of course Keith and Lance were quick to say all of them were the godparents of their children.

 “You all are, for starters you already live with us, that also taking into account our children love you guys.” Lance answered.

 

“If something were to happen to us, you are the only ones we would ever trust with our children.” Future Keith added solemnly.

 

“Where did you guys get married?” Hunk asked again.

 

“We got married on Earth, where else?” Lance smiled brightly.

 

“Wait, does that mean we go back to Earth?” Present Lance said.

 

“Yeah, we go there all the time.” Keith states.

 

“Do we- do we defeat Zarkon?” Allura asked hesitantly.

 

Keith smiled at her and nodded. “We do.” Everyone sighs in relief.

 

“It's really fucking hard but we do.” Lance adds. “We won’t bore you with the details, the story is way too long.”

 

“How did you get together?” Coran asks curiosity shining in his eyes.

 

“Well, long story short, we played truth or dare and Hunk dared me to kiss Keith, I did and then I confessed I liked him, and he said he did too.” Lance explained.

 

“Are you the only ones with children?” Coran asked, twisting the end of his mustache in interest.

 

“Yes, well, as you saw Allura is pregnant. Of course she is not the only one who has started a family, Hunk and Shay have two boys, and Pidge has a daughter.” Keith says.

 

“Who got me pregnant?”

“What about Shiro?” Both Allura and present Keith asked at the same time.

 

Future Lance snorted. “Well, Shiro married Allura, that answers both questions.” Allura blushed.

 

“What about Matt and my dad?” Pidge asked desperately.

 

Lance smirked and Keith groaned. “Your father is okay and Ma-”

 

“Matt and Lance are meme friends, as Lance calls it.” Keith said exasperated.

 

“Uhmm, actually it’s ‘meme kings’” Lance said feigned indignation.

 

“I just call them shitlords,” Future Keith smirks. “and so do you Pidge.”

 

“I can imagine.” Pidge says with a relieved smile.

 

“Can Keith adopt Galran features?” Hunk asks, making Present Keith’s interest peak.

 

“Er…Yeah, but it’s nothing really useful.” Keith states sheepishly.

 

“I think it is _very_ useful, claws and yellow eyes are terrifying, plus the ears and tail are...sensible. His skin gets a little purple too.” Lance gushed.

 

Keith clears his throat, once again somewhat flushed and half-glares at his husband. “Anyway, any more questions?”

 

“I-...uh…” Present Keith hesitated. “Do I ever find out what happened with my mom?” He asked with glossy eyes.

 

Future Keith sighs and closes his eyes, Lance answers for him. “You do, but let’s not talk about that now.” Lance placed a comforting hand on his husband’s shoulder.

 

Keith looked at his watch. “I think we should go get ready for getting back to the future.”

 

Everyone else agreed.

 “I will go get Shiro.” Allura said.

 

“Hell yah! Go get your man girl.” Present Lance yelled at her teasingly.

 

Allura turn at him and glared. “Good thing yours is right beside you!” She said as she continued walking to Shiro’s room.

 

Lance looks at present Keith and they both blush intensely.

 “Savage.” Pidge muttered toward Hunk.

 

“Shouldn’t we be going to where the space-time rupture is?” Coran says.

 

“Yeah you are right, it was in the kitchen, right?” Hunk asks.

 

“Yes, that is where Lance and I got out of the wormhole there.” Future Keith pointed at the side of the kitchen counter.

 

Shiro and Allura were already in the kitchen when the rest of the group arrived.

 “Pidge, how are we going to do this?” Shiro asked with his leader voice.

 

“We need need a lot of gun power to open the portal, fortunately we don’t need as much to maintain it open.” Pidge explained

 

“Great, let’s do this.” Lance said as he got his bayard out.

 

“Wait Lance,” Pidge said. “we need at least four bayards to open the portal, we only have three.”

 

“Don’t worry Pidge, this one has enough power.” Future Lance said.

 

“If you say so,” Pidge agreed. “then Hunk and present Lance at this side and future Lance at the other.”

 

Future Lance activates his bayard. For a moment it looks like it always does, but then it slowly gets bigger, even more than Hunks. Lance struggles to keep the bayard straight.

 

“How- How did you do that?” Pidge says amazed, Lance just winks at her.

 

“Amor,” Future Lance said looking at his husband. “me ayudas?” _(love, can you help me?)_

 

“Sure.” Future Keith walks up to Lance and helps point the gun to the rupture. Present Lance and Hunk already stood with their bayards ready.

 

“On the count of three, you shoot.” Shiro commands.

 

“One.”

 

Lance looks adorably at his husband.

 

“Two.”

 

Keith returns the look, _they are going home_.

 

“Three.”

 

Everyone shoots and the portal opens exposing beautiful hues of red, blue, and purple, present Lance and Hunk continue to shoot but future Lance and Keith stop. The bayard returns to its original size and Lance puts it in his pocket.

 

“Bye guys!” Future Lance yells over the sound of the portal. “See you guys in the future!” Keith smiles and waves with him as they both enter the portal, which closes the second they get inside.

 

Everyone sighs in relief, the future is safe.

 

“We still have to erase our memories, this is not over.” Shiro said seriousness in his voice.

 

“Once we have our memories erased, you have roughly an hour to uncover that we got our memories erased. I suggest you take each one of us to our respective rooms, everyone will naturally think they were asleep.” Allura said to Shiro.

 

“So none of you will question anything.” Shiro nodded.

 

Allura and Coran guided everyone to the room where the memory erasing machine. Once everyone got their memory erased Shiro carried one by one to their respective rooms. No one remembered anything of what had happened and Shiro acted as if nothing had happened for the next thirteen years of his life.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance and Keith fell out of the portal in the kitchen of the castle.

 

“Oh, thank fuck.” Pidge said as she saw them arrive through the portal, then she launched herself to them. “You stupid assholes, I thought something bad had happened to you.”

 

Keith and Lance hugged back. “Don’t worry Pudge, we would never leave you.” Lance said.

 

A murderous screech is heard in the distance.

 

“Ohohoho,” Pidge laughed. “Lance you are sooo dead.”

 

 **“LAAAAAAAANCEEEEEE!”** Allura’s voice called in rage.

 

“Well fuck.”

 

“I am going to murder you!” Allura said as tears streamed her cheeks. Lance just stood there sweat-dropping. “You leave me with your children and on top of that you take Keith, the only one in this bloody universe that understands me!” She hugs Keith with the force of ten bears, Keith just pats her back uncomfortable.

 

“I’m...uh...sorry.” Lance tries.

 

Allura smiles. “Don’t worry Lance, the important thing is you are alright.” She hugs him and Lance sighs.

 

“Papi, dad?” A small voice says and Lance’s an Keith’s eyes immediately divert to the hall where the voice came from. Then a small boy of about six years of age with striking blue eyes and slightly tan skin appears.

 

“Luis Ca…” Lance uters.

 

“Papi, daddy!” Luis Ca runs to both his parents who wait for him with open arms. “Casey, papi and dad are back!” he says as he hugs his dads tightly.

 

Another kid comes running to the kitchen.

 

“Daddy, papaaa!” Casey appears her raven hair in two pigtails that clear the view of her lilac eyes, she launches herself to her parents who catch her with no effort.

 

Allura is already crying again and Pidge patts her back with suspiciously misty eyes.

 

“We missed you guys so much.” Keith says to his children.

 

“We missed you too daddy and papa.” Casey says melting in the embrace.

 

Hunk and Shay walk into the kitchen, both holding one of the twins, Simon and Arthur.

 

“Hope we are not too late to the reunion.” Hunk said holding Simon’s hand.

 

“Hunk buddy, how are you?” Lance said once the family hug was over.

 

“Good, getting ready for that council meeting we have in two hours.” Hunk said, with the intention of reminding Lance of his diplomat duties.

 

Lance groans. “Noooo, I don’t want to gooo.” he whined. “I just got back to my family.”

 

“Sucks for I guess.” Hunk said a teasing smile in his face.

 

“Huuuunk!” Lance complained again.

 

“Lance.” Keith said low enough so only Lance heard. “If you go to that meeting I’ll give you what I promised.” (bj alert)

 

“But I thought I already had earned that.” Lance flirts back.

 

“I’ll give more than just that if get those aliens to form part of the Voltron union.” Keith whispered to Lances ear.

Lance smirked. “Huuunk, at what did you say we had to go?” he said running to his best friend. “Also Hunk, could you make sure Casey and Luis don’t enter mine and Keith’s room?”

 

Hunk looked at him incredulously. “Seriously dude? You two just got here!”

 

“Hunk, dude, come on, help your best friend get laid.” Lance whispered so none of the children would hear.

 

“Fine, whatever, you were going to do it anyway.” Hunk reluctantly complies.

 

“Not going to deny it.” Lance shrugged and went with Hunk to get ready for the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last fucking chapter, the second multi-chapter fanfic I write. First Voltron fanfic I write. It has been a wild ride, I honestly thought that I would abandon this and never end it but I did and I'm honestly so proud of myself. This fanfic a lot more attention than what I thought it would. I'm thinking of making a one shot detailing how exactly Lance and Keith got together, and I already have it sort of written in my mind so it will most likely happen.
> 
> I want to thank each one of you that supported this work, I truly appreciate all the comments and kudos you guys have left, without them I don't think I would have finished any of this to be honest.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> THANK YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> Things about this chapter:  
> -Spanish is my mother tongue, however I don't know any Cuban slang or if I'm messing up by unknowingly writing Colombian expressions.  
> -Shiro is so sassy in the morning, but he only swears in his mind, can't give the children a bad example, am I right?  
> -Lance's and Keith's children are named Casey Alejandra and Luis Carlos Mclain-Kogane.  
> -Lance wanted fully spanish sounding names but Keith wants to be able to pronounce his kid's names.  
> -So they agree to have a spanish second name or at least easy to pronounce.  
> -Btw amor in this case is like saying "My love"  
> -the children call Lance papá or papi, and Keith dad.  
> -I made a drawing of how i see older Lance and Keith but it is ugly so better not.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [#Ifuckedup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872107) by [Eri_senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri_senpai/pseuds/Eri_senpai)




End file.
